Friends, Family, Music, Plus a bit of Hell
by xXxFallenAngelFromHellxXx
Summary: I suck at summarys! Max Ride is starting another year at highschool. But this year she joins a band with her little sister. Join max and her family as she take on a weird life. The plot is EVERYWHERE! But it's a really good story. Please R&R. Rated T for Language! Miggy! but Fax later!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! i started a new story! i already ahve this one typed up so i can update more! YAYY! out so CH1!**

**Chapter 1:**

"ELLA! shut the hell up!" I yelled, no screamed, at my hyper active sister.

"But Maxie you promise Mini and me!" She whined. If your wonding "What the fuck" Then let me answer. I am Maximum Martenaz. I live with adoptive family, my 2 sisters, Ella and Minimum and brother, Ari. Ella, my littlest sister, has brown hair, like mom, and blue eyes, like Jeb, she also LOVES to dress me , aka Mini, is my mini me. Shes an exact copy of 's pretty weird considering im adopted. Blonde-brown hair, chocalate brown eyes and pale skin. But, shes a year younger than birthday is 10 days before mine.

"Ella,Mini," I hesitated " I changed my mind now get out of my room!" I threw a pillow in their direction.

"MAXIMUM NICOLE MARTINAZ! WE WILL PICK OUT YOUR CLOTHES AND DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE UP!" Mini shouted.

"Fine!" I caved due to bambi eyes, "Just because its the first day of school and i don't want the same rep as last year."

Ella and Mini squeled so loud i think my ears are bleeding. Here comes the torture.

~~~~TIME PASSES. one hour before school~~~~

"ZOMG! Max your look H-O-T! hot! hot! hot!" MY best best friend Nudge screamed. i had smokey eye shadow, lots of eye liner, masscara and clear lip gloss that made my lips a shade of light pink. My clothes were skinny jeans with ripes in them, then i was wearing my favorite black and red tank top with Minis knee high boots. My hair was normal curly and had my brand new black and red streaks along with the natural blonde-brown hair.

"Thanks Nudge. So you ready to go?"

"Yea lets hit the road girl!" She held the "L"

"Maxie!" Mini and Ella called in a sing-songy voices.

"Yes my dearest-sisters?"

"can we got with you guys please?"

"Up to Nudge"

"LETS GO GIRLS WE'LL BE LATE!" Nudge shouted

at school it was totally new. we went to North Water High. I got out of the car with my mouth hanging open. This school was huge! It had one building for classes and every other building was for after school activitys like the one Mini and I are signing up for. Band, A.K.A "The Flock". Me and Mini ran towrads the sign up desk. At the desk there were two Hot guys at the table. One had Strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. the other one was mysterious. Long black hair and onyx eyes, well more like really really brown eyes.

"Hi," said the srawberry blonde boy, "I'm James Coles, but call me Iggy." He smiled. i smiled back

"Hey. I'm Maximum Martinez, call me Max. And this is Minimum Martinez, call her Mini." I Stuck out my hand but Iggy got up and hugged me, and mini very tightly.

"Ummmm. That was for?"

"You are Maximum and Minimum Martinez, Right?"

"One and only. Why?"

"Because you two are the ones who beat the shit out of Lissa and her crew because they were picking on your little sister and her best friends!You two are legends!"

"Oh," i looked at my feet, "Yea, that was us..." Akward silence... "We would like to try out for the band." I smiled nicely.

"Of course come on you 2 are our first people."

Iggy got up and so did tall dark and mysterious and went to the stage.

"we're singing 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift." I took a deep breath,

"Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to

as i pace back and forth

all this time 'cause i

honestly believed in you." A tear fell down my cheek.

Mini started:

"Holdin' on

the days dragged on

stupid girl, i shoulda known, i shoulda known."

both:

"That im not a princess this aint a fairy tale

im not the one you sweep of her feet-" I stopped because my voice broke.

"I'm sorry i can't do this." I backed away from the mike and ran outside with Mini on my heels. I stopped and slide down the wall now crying.

Next thing Mini's arms wrapped me into a hug and now i was crying into her shoulder.

"Shhhhhh. Maxie calm down."

"I i'm s-s-sorry! The song reminded me of Sam when he cheated on me." I managed a full sentence. I started sobbing again.

"Maxie, Maxie! It's alright! On the plus side we did make the band!" Mini told me cheerfully. My head whipped up really fast.

"We made the band!" I jumped up excidedly and people gave me a dirty look. i glared at them back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for my new story! YAY! i hope people will like it beceause i know some of you don't like plots that are every wich way.**

**well.**

**Chapter 2:**

Later that day at band practice!

"Ok! everyone listen up! This is Maximum,Minimum,Zypher, and Carmello. There in the band now."

"Hold on! Call me Max not maximum if you know whats good for you! Thats Mini not minimum. then there's Gazzy." I said pointing to Me, Mini, and Zypher(Gazzy)

"I'm Nicholas, thats James, this is Dylan, him over there by the drums is Sam, Max you already know him," Nicholas said then i glared at Sam. "Now, call me Fang, James is Iggy, Dylan is Point-Dexter, Sam is-" I cut if off

"A careless jerk-off who can't get any?" I suggested. I glared at iggy and fang when i saw them trying to hold thier laughter.

"That can be him." Fang said.

"So typical Max!" Sam snapped at me.

"Really? Enlighten me on how i am being typical!" My voice was raising

"YOU JUST EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I CHEATED ON YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME BY NOW?"

"NO I SHOULDN'T FORGIVE YOU!YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE I CAUGHT YOU STICKING YOUR TOUNGE DOWN LISSA AND BRIGD DWYER'S THROATS! AT THE SAME TIME! YOU CHEATED ON ME TWICE IN ONE NIGHT! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! ASSHOLE!" I was seeing red everywhere now "It's your fault that you didnt call it off with me before you did that" I said. i could feel the hot tears pooring down my face

"Sam i think you should leave for good!" Fang hissed. Fang and iggy walked over to me and tried comfreting me.

"Thanks guys."

"What are friends for?" Iggy asked.

"Lets go and watch movies the rest of the night and since its friday you guys and girls can stay the night." Iggy said and that we did.

"ZOMG! Lets watch wrong turn!" Carmello shricked while putting it in the DVD player.

~~~~~Middle of the 2nd wrong turn~~~~~~

My head was burried into Iggy's chest and he had his arms round me by the middle of the movie. Yes, i said it! The fearless Maximum Ride was scared to death of hillbille canibles.

"Max, can i ask you something?" Iggy asked.

"You just did!" I snapped at him but i saw a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I know but... I... Do you..."

"Speak up please!" We heard Gazzy and Fang yell through Iggys door.

"OK GUYS!" he yelled back and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"Max. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of couse i do!" He smiled a real smile that made my heart skip a beat. then he pulled my into a hands wrapped around my waist mine around his neck. his tounge licked the botten of my lip asking pormission to enter my mouth so i let as it was getting good, who should burst through the door but Gazzy.

"dude, can you make out a little louder, i can't here anything..."

"Fang, Gazzy! GET THE HELL OUT!" Iggy shouted while throwing his desk lamp at them.

"jeez, ok. just remember, louder!"

"Now the moment is ruined."

"Let's go finish the movie." I took Iggy's hand and we walked down we got downstairs Fang wolf whistled.

"You guys have fun on your little break?" Gazzy asked wiggleing his eyebrows and winking. I felt bad afterwards because me and fang both hit iggy where it counts.

Gazzy cried out, "OH SHIT MOTHER OF FUCKING PEARL AHHH OHMYGAAAAWD WHY WOULD YOU DO THAAAAT YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"GAZZY LANGUGE ANGELS IN THE ROOM!"

"its fine..." angel said almost in a whisper."its not like i havent heard it before."

"well you didnt need to hear it again." i said while Iggy picked her up and brought her over to me.

"Hi,I'm max." i picked Angel up.

"You're really pretty! I think you and Fang should date." Angel told me sweetly.

"I'm sorry but im with Iggy. Is that ok?." She smiled really big and wrapped her skinny arms around me.

"Max! We gotta go. Ari said now." Mini came running to me.

"Bye Fang! Bye Angel! Bye Iggy!" I shouted as we left. It was very quit driving home.

~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into my,Ella and Mini's room.

"Hey hey hey!" i shouted as i walked in to our room. yes we share a room. we each have our own side and we share one side. my side has a curtin blocking them from my bed and my wall have black, red and white paint splattered all over it. mini's side was purple and green with a curtin around her bed also. Ella's was all *shudder* pink.

"Heyy Maximum!" Ella yelled.

"Hey Maxie." Mini said.

"What are you two doing behind there?" i asked as they came from behind mini's curtin.

"Oh, nothing," Mini said with an evil smile across her face. "You know tomorrow's your birthday. what are ya gonna do?"

"Probably what i do every year. sit on the couch like any other day." i said nonchalontly.

"I dont think so Max! you are gonna have a par-tay!" Ella shouted.

"Oh! and hows that?" I asked. we all knew Jeb wouldnt let us have a partey ever.

"Here said we could have one." She grinned triemphly Oh boy!

**FINISHED THIS CHAPTOR! :D review please. *bambi eyes* With chocolate chip cookies on top?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWSSSSS! :) I know i spell alot of things wrong, and i'm sorry about that... I could never spell so be easy on me about it please. Well here's the next chapter! :D!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Maximum Ride! Get your ass out of that fucking bed!" Oh how i love being wokein to my lovely sisters. Yea right!

"What" I groaned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ari, Mini, and Ella shouted in union.

"Thanks guys." Yes to day is my 14th birthday and i have no plans at all!

"Ok get up your going to James house." Ordered my baby sister. I hopped out of bed with the sheets tangled around me. i finally untangled myself to reveale my black tank top with blue booty shorts.

"MINI WHAT THE HELL!" i yelled as she pushed me out the front door. outside was freezing!

"MINI YOU LITTLE WHORE! LET ME THE FUCK IN THE DAMN HOUSE NOW!" I yelled through the door.

"Sorry Max, but Ari gave strict orders to get you out of the house today. Oh and Iggy's behind you by the way." She smirked and winked at me before closing the window. I swirled around on my heel and came face to chest with Iggy. I looked up and saw how trying to hide his laughter.

"Whats so damn funny?" I asked. i was beyond pissed right now. i was just pushed out side half naked on my birthday. you would be pissed too.

"Well, first off i never thought you would where these kinda clothes," he gestured to my PJ's, " Second is i just had many thoughts about what to do today." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Babe." His husky voice whispered into my ear sending chills down my already freezing back. He nibbled on my ear-lobe making me shiver.

"Thanks," i said pulling back, " Now give me your damn hoodie. It's fucking cold!" I ordered. Iggy hesitateed, then he pulled off his hoodie reveiling his musculer bicipes.

"Let's go to my house for a little while. At about noon ill bring you home." He said while pulling me towards his car. the ride to fangs was quiet except for 'Dont want this night to end' playing in the back ground.

"Nudge and Angel are already here." Iggy whispered in my ear again.

"OH goody!" I said with fake enthousyasm.

"MAX!" Angel yelled and tackled me into a hug.

"Hey cutey!" i hugged her back.

"Happy birthday max." Nudge hugged me next.

"thanks guys." i said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heres your dress Max." Nudge handed me a strap-less, black , mini dress.

"Oh hell no! Nudge you know i never where these kinds of dresses."

"Well you are tonight! Here where these with it." She handed me a pair of black hooker boots with a 3 inch heel. Dear lord this girls tryin to kill me!

"So whose all comin to the party?" i asked nudge after i got dressed. i didnt look as bad as i thought i would've. The dress hugged my curvies and it didnt show to much clevige. My hair was straightened down my back and it looked longer than it actually was. i really liked it. I also had on little make-up on.

"So whose all coming?" I asked Nudge.

"Anybody who's everybody!" She shouted.

"Max! the partys starting!" Ari yelled upstairs above the D.J. Oh boy here I go.

**OK! That was Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Review? **

**~~~~D~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this isn't an update :( . I just wanted to let you all know that in going to flordia, so i might not be able to update for a week. Thanks everyone for reading my story! I'll update next week! Goodbye for now!**

**~~D~~ :) **


End file.
